Passion of the Snake
by Jay-Belle93
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape, soul mates decided by fate, meet at Hogwarts, but Harry a student and Severus a teacher. Follow the lives of the two wizards through the years as they find their way to each other against all odds. This is a story of forbidden love... the passion of the snake. *SNARRY. SLASH. YOAI. HP/SS.* Slytherin!Harry, Good!Draco, Ravenclaw!Hermione, Bad!Ron
1. Prologue: In the Beginning - Part I

**Passion of the Snake  
**_A Snarry Story_

Summary:

A good lesson to live by is that everything happens for a reason. Harry Potter and Severus Snape, soul mates decided by fate, meet at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Harry an 11-year-old student and Severus a teacher. Follow the lives of the two wizards through the years as they find their way to each other against all odds. This is a tale of forbidden love, the passion of the snake.

**A/N: **I'm back! And with a brand new Snarry that I hope all of my fans will enjoy! I've been planning this fanfiction for quite a while and even though I feel like a right prat for giving it all of my attention, I will be trying to update this regularly as well as adding new chapters to my other stories and re-writting the ones I've decided needed it. This prologue is in three parts and is mainly a summary of the first three books with my little spin on it. So I hope you all are excited! Enjoy!

**First Year:**  


Harry James Potter always thought he was a normal child. His parents died in a car crash when he was one year old, so he lived with this mother's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley. He grew up in a cupboard under the stairs, which he thought he was perfectly normal place for an orphaned nephew to sleep. He cleaned and cooked since he was tall enough to see over the stove. His aunt always told him he needed to earn his keep because they took him in, so he thought nothing of it.

His appearance was pretty normal as well. He was scrawny with lanky limbs and knobbly knees and practically swam in his cousin Dudley's hand me down clothes. His bright emerald eyes were hidden by huge round glasses held together by tape because they had been broken so many times from Dudley punching him in the face. The only thing that seemed special about him was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead above his right eyebrow, but his aunt told him a flying piece of glass in the crash cut his forehead and he never asked about it again.

He soon found out just how different he really was when he started getting letters. His uncle disposed of the first one immediately, snatching it from his hands at the breakfast table and tearing it to pieces. Every day more and more letters were being sent, each delivered by an owl early in the morning. Harry knew that wasn't normal, but he kept trying to sneak one into his cupboard; they were his after all. Soon, letters were arriving through every crack in the house, every one addressed to Harry. Finally, Vernon took his family, and Harry, to a secluded island shack on the eve of Harry's eleventh birthday.

At midnight, there was a large bang on the door and a giant man with a rugged beard and curly long hair carrying a pink umbrella entered the "living room" of the shack. He introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid and gave Harry a letter exactly like the ones the owls were delivering him at home. It turned out to be an admissions letter to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He couldn't believe it. A wizard? He was always just Harry, not a wizard. But his aunt and uncle knew, they were trying to deny his wizardry all these years.

The next day, Hagrid took him to London to shop for school supplies. It was one of the best days of his life. First, Hagrid took him to the wizard bank, Gringots, where he learned his parents left him a hefty supply of money. Hagrid then took him to a commercial wizard street known as Diagon Alley, where he was fitted for his school uniform, bought books, ingredients for potions, an owl he named Hedwig, and finally, a magic wand, the companion want to the evil wizard known as Voldemort.

A month later, his uncle Vernon took him to Kings Cross Station and he caught his train to Hogwarts on platform nine and three quarters, but not without a little bit of a struggle. On the train, he befriended other first-year students like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, a Muggle born girl chosen to attend Hogwarts. At school, the first years took turns putting on the "sorting hat" to find out which residential house they will live. The hat sang a song describing the traits of the people sorted into each of the four houses. The courageous were sorted into Gryffindor, the cunning were sorted into Slytherin, the wise into Ravenclaw, and the loyal into Hufflepuff.

When his name was called by a Professor named McGonagall, he pushed his fear to the back of his mind and went up to the stool at the front of the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat was residing. He put the hat on with shaking hands and he heard a voice whispering to him about which House to put him in. No matter how much he wished to be in Gryffindor with his new friends, the hat was adamant about putting him in Slytherin and shouted that exact house to the hall even after all his begging.

He could feel his face grow hot as he removed the hat and saw everyone was staring at him, the entire room silent. He got the strange sensation that many pairs of eyes were staring at him and he looked back at the head table where he locked eyes with a professor who didn't look very happy with where he was sorted. The man was very lean and he had pale sallow skin, like he spent most of his time underground. He had dark brown, almost black eyes and black, shiny, weighed down chin length hair.

Frowning, he stepped down from the platform and made his way over to the Slytherin table. He felt an odd sensation, like someone was lightly pricking him with needles all over his body and he looked down to find his plain black robes with the Hogwarts crest were transformed into ones with green trim and the Slytherin crest adorning them. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Harry sat down next to a platinum blonde haired boy who looked strangely familiar. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and he remembered that he met the boy in Diagon Alley.

He made sure to question him about the dark haired professor and found out he was Draco's godfather, Severus Snape, who was still glowering at Harry. He went back to watching the rest of his class get sorted. Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw, which he knew she would excel in, and Ron in Gryffindor. By the way the red-head was glaring at him, he knew that the two probably were no longer friends.

He was surprised the first day of classes when Hermione sat herself with Harry and Draco instead of Ron. When asked, she informed them she didn't like the pig headed ginger from the start and wanted nothing to do with him. She also informed them that if either of them had an issue with her being a Muggle born to speak up and she'd leave them be and when neither of them said anything, she nodded and went back to getting her stuff ready for class.

As the school year got underway, Harry discovered that even though his Head of House and Potions Professor, Snape, favored his Slytherins in his classes, he certainly didn't like Harry. Draco, Hermione, and even Hagrid, reassured him that Snape had no reason to dislike him, but Harry wasn't buying it. Soon, they had their first flying lesson, the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were paired, while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were paired for a class later in the day. Harry was bummed Hermione couldn't join him and Draco in class, the three were starting to become close.

During their first lesson on broomsticks, they were told to stay grounded while Madam Hooch took an injured Gryffindor boy named Neville to the infirmary. Ron decided he wanted to be a nasty bully after he found out Harry and Hermione were sorted into different Houses. He snatched Neville's gift, a Remembrall, and flew off with it into the air, Harry flying after him. Ron, furious after Harry confronted him about not being loyal to his House mates, threw the ball into the air, letting it fall so it could shatter on the ground. Angry with Ron, Harry dived downward after the ball, making a spectacular catch.

Professor McGonagall witnessed the incident and took him to Snape to be punished. Despite his obvious dislike with Harry, after being described what Harry had done by McGonagall, Snape instead rewarded Harry with a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch team, with the reasoning being they could hold onto the Qudditch cup with Harry on the team. He learned from Draco that Quidditch was a sport played on broomsticks that resembled soccer. He also told him he was the youngest player in a century, which was too cool of a title to pass up.

Furious that Harry got a spot on the Quidditch team instead of being punished, Ron challenged him to a wizard's duel at midnight. Hermione tried to talk him out of it, but he decided to go any way and Draco accompanied him. However, Ron never showed, instead setting him up to get him in trouble with the professor who was patrolling the hallways. While trying to hide, the two Slytherins luck couldn't get any worse when they accidentally discover a fierce three headed dog guarding a trapdoor in the forbidden third-floor corridor.

They made sure to tell Hermione the next day what they found and she advised them not to go any where near there for any reason. The months flew by and the end of October was already upon them. On Halloween, a troll was found in the building. All the students were escorted back to their dormitories, but Hermione was alone and unaware of the troll so he and Draco snuck off to find her. They accidentally locked the troll in the girl's bathroom with Hermione. Together, the three of them defeated the troll and Hermione told McGonagall and Snape a lie to keep the two Slytherins from getting in trouble.

In the blink of an eye, it was Harry's first Quidditch match. During the match, after everything was going so well, his broom started jerking and bucking out of control. Hermione, who was sitting with Draco and the rest of the Slytherins, noticed Snape, staring at Harry from the teacher's box, muttering something that looked like a curse. Without telling Draco, Hermione set Snape's clothes on fire to stop him jinxing the broom. After the match, Hermione told him and Draco what she'd done and ended up fighting with the blonde Slytherin about whether his godfather would do that to someone in his own House.

Another uneventful month went by and it was already Christmas. Harry couldn't believe he actually had presents under the tree in the common room. Draco and Harry took their presents back to their room to open them before they went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was surprised to find a gift addressed to him without any indication of who it was from. Inside was a cloak made of silky, shimmering fabric and a note was attached stating that it was his father's invisibility cloak they were passing onto him.

The next few nights, he decided to try out his new gift and explore the school, eventually finding a mirror Headmaster Dumbledore called the Mirror of Erised, which shows the deepest desire of whoever looks in it. When he looked into it, he saw his parents alive. Just seeing what they looked like made his heart ache. It hurt to see the three of theme looking so happy, like a proper family. Listening to the advise of his Headmaster he never went looking for the mirror again because he knew it was only going to bring him more heartache than do him any good.

The rest of their holiday break was uneventful, Harry and Draco spent most of their time outside in the snow, playing Quidditch until they couldn't feel their hands or having snow ball fights. Once all the students who left to go home over break returned, Hermione dragged the two Slytherins to the library to figure out the connection between a break-in at Gringotts and what the three-headed dog was guarding. After many hours spent each day searching and some accidental help from Hagrid, they learn that the dog, named Fluffy who was Hagrid's pet, is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, which is capable of providing eternal life and unlimited wealth to it's owner. The stone belonged to Dumbledore's old partner, an alchemist named Nicolas Flamel.

A few weeks later, the trio went to visit Hagrid and found out he won a dragon's egg playing a poker game. Harry couldn't believe that dragons actually existed. He shouldn't have been so surprised considering he was a wizard, but he always wished dragons were real and here one was, right in front of him almost ready to hatch. When the dragon is born, Draco tells them that it's a Norwegian Ridgeback, and he has a family member who lives in Romania that studies dragons. Because it's illegal to own a dragon, Hermione suggests that they contact his family member and try to get rid of the dragon so Hagrid doesn't get in trouble.

After much debate, they finally get Hagrid to agree to send Norbert away and in the middle of the night, the trio gets caught smuggling the dragon out of the castle at the top of the astronomy tower. Thankfully, no one saw the dragon and they were only severely punished for being out past curfew, each being assigned detention and both Slytherin and Ravenclaw were docked 150 points. If their punishment couldn't get any worse, for their detention, they are to go into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid to find out who had been recently killing unicorns.

While in the forest, Harry comes across a hooded man drinking unicorn blood and immediately tries to attack Harry. His scar is burning immensely and it feels like such a blinding pain that he could hardly stand or see let alone defend himself. A friendly centaur comes to his aid and drives away the man. After talking to Firenze for a few minutes before Hagrid, Hermione, Draco, and Ron Weasley show up, he was told to be mindful of where he went alone because that hooded man was Voldemort and he was the one who was after the Sorcerer's Stone.

Immediately, he knew he needed to get to the stone before Voldemort did. He planned to go alone, but Draco and Hermione were insistent they went with him, so he and the two others sneak off that night to the forbidden third-floor corridor. Hagrid accidentally revealed how to get past Fluffy and with a bit of Hermione's charm work, they were through the trapdoor in no time an d without any bodily harm.

Each room had a different enchantment placed by a teacher to protect the stone. First was the Devil's Snare chamber, the chamber of the keys, the enchanted chess board, the troll chamber, the chamber of the seven potions, and finally, the chamber of the stone, which he ventured into alone. There, he found the Mirror of Erised and unexpectedly, Professor Quirrell. He announced Harry must die, but first Quirrell, knowing he desired to find the stone, put him in front of the mirror, making him state what he sees in it.

He saw himself standing there, but his reflection was holding the stone, and then put it into his pocket. At that exact moment, he felt the real stone being put in his pocket. He of course told Quirrell he saw something else. An eerie, scratchy voice told Quirrell he was lying and wants to speak to Harry face to face. Palms sweating, mortified, he watched as Quirrel removed his turban and revealed Voldemort's face on the back of his head. Voldemort, who was inhabiting Quirrel's body, instructed Quirrel to kill Harry, but his body is burned by contact with him. After a struggle, Harry passes out in the chamber.

After what only felt like a few moments, he regained consciousness and found himself in the hospital wing and Dumbledore was there, sitting on the edge of his bed. He explains that he saved Harry from Quirrell just in time and that the stone is safe and that he and Flamel decided to destroy the stone. He is allowed to go to the end-of-year banquet after a last minute check up by Madame Pomfrey, where Slytherin is celebrating its seventh consecutive win of the House championship cup. After some last minute awards given by Dumbledore, Ravenclaw came in second and they spent the rest of the feast in a great mood. Too soon, he had to return to the Dursley's for the summer, and already looking forward to his 2nd year.

**A/N: **There you have it! I'm actually pretty excited to hear what you guys think about my quick version of the first book. What did you love? What did you hate? Granted, this is just a quick summary and not completely in detail, I just tried to hit the main points. Please **Read & Review** and let me know what you guys thought, any type of feedback is welcomed! I should hopefully have the second addition uploaded sometime this week, if not the next, if real life permits. See you soon!


	2. Prologue: In the Beginning - Part II

**Passion of the Snake  
**_A Snarry Story_

Summary:

A good lesson to live by is that everything happens for a reason. Harry Potter and Severus Snape, soul mates decided by fate, meet at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Harry an 11-year-old student and Severus a teacher. Follow the lives of the two wizards through the years as they find their way to each other against all odds. This is a tale of forbidden love, the passion of the snake.

**A/N: **Alright, here's part II of the prologue. It is going to be pretty much the same as the first chapter. No dialogue, this is just my quick summarized version of the first three books. Clearly, if this upsets you, you did not read my author's message last chapter and otherwise would have known what I was doing. If you don't like it, it's only going to be the first three chapters and you can either skip them and wait for the rest or just quit reading my story all together. It personally doesn't matter which. To everyone else, thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them very much. I hope you all enjoy this update!

**Second Year:**

Despite that the summer just started, it was already relatively dreadful. It wasn't nearly as bad as a normal summer, however. He failed to mention to the Dursleys he couldn't do magic outside of school because he was underage, and with a little bit of threatening, Harry was moved from under the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom. No matter how much Dudley cried and screamed, Harry still got his room, and he only avoided getting pummeled because he told his whale of a cousin if he did that he was going to give him a pig tail like Hagrid did.

Everything was going just fine until the night his aunt and uncle were hosting a dinner party. He was told to stay in his room and pretend he didn't exist and to not make any noise so the guests didn't know he was there. It was a pretty simple task, except for the caged Hedwig's occasional hoots of displeasure, until Harry was visited by a magical creature he'd never seen before; a house elf named Dobby. He was there to warn him not to return to Hogwarts because something very dangerous was lurking there and Dobby didn't want Harry to be killed.

After politely disregarding the warning, Dobby wreaked havoc in the kitchen, ruining the dinner party and infuriating the Dursleys. Blaming Harry, they angrily imprisoned him in his room for the rest of the summer. Luckily, Draco Malfoy, with the help of Hermione Granger, steals Harry away in an enchanted flying car to spend the rest of the summer at the Malfoy's. Draco's parents weren't nearly as nasty as he warned they might be. They weren't very happy when they found out his friends weren't purebloods and so having them show up in the wee hours of the morning in the Weasley's car Draco stole, he wasn't quite sure how they'd react.

Firstly, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, greeted the trio at the front doors of Malfoy manor with a fury that would frighten a dragon. However when Draco explained how Harry's "family" had locked him up and were starving him, her motherly instincts kicked in and she fussed over how skinny he was and forgot all about Draco's transgressions. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, was a whole other story. He was very calm and collected and repremanded his son harshly while Narcissa was having the house elves fix them a huge breakfast to fatten Harry up with. He was surprised to find Dobby was one of the Malfoy's house elves but he never spoke to him in fear he would get in trouble with Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy was ruthless with his servants and it bothered Harry because the Dursleys basically treated him like a house else. He had a stone cold look in his ice blew eyes that looked almost inhuman, but Draco said that was normal, so he never questioned it again. He also banned Hermione from the manor because she was a Mudblood, a term Malfoy Sr. only used to describe their Ravenclaw friend. When questioned, Draco explained to Harry that the term was used by purebloods stuck in the old days to describe Muggle-borns meaning "dirty blood."

The rest of the summer was uneventful except for the fact that it was one of the best in Harry's life. The Slytherin duo spent most afternoons playing Quidditch and swimming. Draco taught Harry how to ride a pegasus and Harry started a garden for Muggle vegetables that the house elves could use to cook with. Evenings after dinner were designated to over the summer homework and writing Hermione when they had letters from her. The end of summer was closing in and he still hadn't told either of his friends about Dobby's warning not to return to Hogwarts. He wasn't exactly sure if he would ever tell them either.

His twelfth birthday arrived and Narcissa had the elves make him a cake and she spoiled him with gifts including new clothes that properly fit him. Draco got him a genuine emerald ring set in a snake band made of white gold that he claimed made him an honorary Malfoy. Lucius was absent for the event and gifts from Hermione and Hagrid were sent by owl. After presents and cake, Narcissa took the two boys out to dinner at a high end wizarding restaurant and demanded he order whatever he wished no matter the price. It was by far the best birthday he'd ever had.

A few days later their Hogwarts supply lists arrived and Narcissa planned a trip to Diagon Alley that weekend, which gave them plenty of time to send a letter to Hermione to meet them. While shopping, Lucius surprisingly decided to tag along which resulted in one of the two unfortunate encounters of his day. First was Gilderoy Lockhart, a conceded author who is his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who demanded to be in a photo shoot with him. In the book store, the Malfoys and Harry run into the Weasley clan, resulting in the two fathers almost getting into a fight. Despite how awful Ron was, Hermione and the youngest Weasley, named Ginny, because friends, which Harry thought was a good thing for the two.

September First is upon them and as Harry prepares to return to Hogwarts, he finds that he and Draco are unable to get through the magically invisible train platform, so the decide to fly the Weasley car parked outside to Hogwarts. They narrowly miss getting pummeled by the Whomping Willow and are both given detentions from Snape, only avoiding expulsion by the Headmaster. And Lockhart, who thought Harry flew the car to get attention, lectured him.

Soon Quidditch practices begin and a nasty Slytherin boy named Theodore Nott joins the team as a chaser and on the field, calls Hemione a Mudblood, and Draco was the only reason he didn't attack his fellow Housemate. After taunting Hermione, Nott is the suspect when, on Halloween night, someone petrified the school caretaker, Filch's cat and left a threatening message on the wall. Before the cat is attacked, Harry was hearing an eerie voice that seemed to be coming from inside the walls, not only once but twice. The first time was during his detention with Lockhart, and the second time was during a Deathday party for the Gryffindor's ghost Nearly-Headless Nick, which they were invited to by the Slytherin's ghost, the Bloody Baron.

Everyone in the school was alarmed. And by doing some research, Harry, Draco, and Hermione learn that fifty years ago a chamber at Hogwarts was opened and a student was killed.

Playing for Slytherin, Harry won the first Quidditch match against Gryffindor. During the game, an enchanted bludger hits him in the arm and causes him to lose all the bones residing there after Lockhart unsuccessfully tries to mend him. Dobby, the Malfoy's house elf, visits him in the hospital wing and explained he had enchanted the ball in effort to have Harry injured and sent home. That night, he watched as the body of a first-year Gryffindor named Colin Creevey, who had been petrified, arrived in the infirmary.

Soon after, Lockhart decided to begin a dueling club. During the first meeting, Harry accidentally terrified his fellow students by speaking Parseltongue to a snake. His ability frightened the others because only the heir of Slytherin, who is responsible for opening the Chamber, would have the ability to converse with snakes. He then is under further suspicion when he stumbles upon the petrified bodies of Nearly-Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff student.

Determined to catch the culprit, Harry and Draco assist Hemione in brewing a potion called Polyjuice. The potion will allow them to assume bodies of Nott's friends to question him on the Chamber of Secrets. And they find out that Nott is not the heir of Slytherin, nor does he know who is. No more attacks occur for a while, and right before Valentine's Day, Harry found a diary in the broken toilet that Moaning Myrtle, the ghost that haunts one of the girl's bathrooms, tells him that someone threw at her and she wasn't sure who it belonged to. It was completely blank until one night, Harry tried writing in the diary to see that the pages sucked up his ink and responded to him. Through the dialogue, he met Tom Riddle, whom the diary belonged to, a boy who many years before accused Hagrid of opening the Chamber of Secrets.

Hermione and another Ravenclaw girl were mysteriously petrified. Harry told Draco the information he found out through the diary and the two venture out of the castle to question Hagrid. Before they could get any answers out of him, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Lucius remove Hagrid and Dumbledore from Hogwarts. As Hagrid was led away, he instructed the boys in code that by following the spiders they could find out about the monster living in the Chamber. Angry, Harry accuses Draco's father for trying to get someone killed and the two got into an argument about what his father's intentions were.

Several nights later, after the two Slytherins made up, Harry and Draco snuck into the Forbidden Forrest to follow the spiders. They discovered the monster who killed the girl fifty years before was not a spider, that the girl's body was found in a bathroom, and that Hagrid's innocent. As they escaped, they were almost killed by a colony of acromantula, and once they were inside the safety of the castle's walls, they decide that Moaning Myrtle must have been the girl killed by the monster.

A few days later, Draco and Harry discovered a piece of paper with a description of a basilisk on it in Hermione's frozen hand. They deducted the Chamber monster is a basilisk. Before the two Slytherins could act on their knowledge, the teachers announce that Hermione's Gryffindor friend Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber. Because they knew they were the only ones who knew the secret of the chamber, the two felt slightly obligated to help Hermione's friend so they dragged Professor Lockhart along and the three slid down a secret passage in Myrtle's bathroom to tunnels underneath the school. When Lockhart accidentally curses himself, Draco stayed to help him and Harry left them behind.

Using Parseltongue, Harry went into the Chamber of Secrets and finds Ginny's still body and Tom Riddle. Tom reveals himself as a younger version of Voldemort who had been enchanting Grinny through his journal. Struggling, Harry tried to call for help from Dumbledore and instead his phoenix, Fawkes, brings an empty hat. Tom then summoned the basilisk, but Fawkes punctured his eyes so he couldn't kill Harry. The hat turns out to be magical and produces a sword, which he used to kill the giant snake. He's injured by one of the fangs and he used it to stab the diary, destroying Tom. Fawkes, who's phoenix tears have healing powers, rids Harry of the basilisk venom and Ginny woke up after Tom's soul was removed from her body. They met up with Draco and the obliviated Lockhart and Fawkes flew the group out of the chamber.

Harry went to the Headmaster's office to tell him what happened. He shared that the sword Harry used to kill the basilisk was the sword of Gryffindor and his true selfless courageous act to save Ginny allowed him to use it. While talking to Dumbledore, furious that Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy stormed into his office with his house elf Dobby. After some heated words between the two older wizards, Lucius leaves and Harry frees Dobby by tricking him into giving him a sock. Livid, Lucius tried to attack Harry and Dobby protects him.

He avoided telling Draco about what happened with his father and all was well in the castle and it was time for them to return home for the summer. Hopefully his next school year would be a normal one.

**A/N: **Alright there you have it, second year! Real life allowed me a little more extra free time which means faster updating! It's a tad shorter than the first but not as many things happened, so it's alright. I hope everyone following enjoys this story as much as I do. As redundant as it seems, I feel like posting these three parts of a prologue is helpful for my story so I apologize if anyone thinks they're pointless, but I'm going to write and post them anyway. Please **Read & Review!**


	3. Prologue: In the Beginning - Part III

**Passion of the Snake  
**_A Snarry Story_

Summary:

A good lesson to live by is that everything happens for a reason. Harry Potter and Severus Snape, soul mates decided by fate, meet at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Harry an 11-year-old student and Severus a teacher. Follow the lives of the two wizards through the years as they find their way to each other against all odds. This is a tale of forbidden love, the passion of the snake.

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything affiliated, nor am I making any money off this story. Cover art belongs to it's original owner, Yukipon.

**A/N: **Here's the final addition to the prologue! Sorry it took so long to get this up, I'll try to have something posted every week. I'm so glad I've been able to have enough free time this week to get all of this written and published! A very special thank you for the 24 favorites and 33 follows that this story already has! It makes me very humbled that you guys already like this story so much. And thanks to all who have reviewed. If anyone would like to be a beta reader for this story I dearly need one, so if you're interested feel free to PM me.

**Third Year:**

Threatening his family with magic was probably the only reason his summer had been going so well. It was one of the best in the Dursley house, except they'd locked all his magic related items up in his old room under the stairs, so none of his homework was going to get done. They were also livid when they saw the new clothes and gifts Narcissa had given him for his birthday last year and they locked those things up too. He only kept his ring from Draco because he told them it had magical properties and would curse them if they took it, and knowing Draco, that very well might be true.

It was the night before his birthday and he found a loose floor board in his room to stash all his new gifts that would be flying through his window any moment. He looked up from the letter he was writing Hermione at the tapping on his window. A few owls were perched on a branch outside and one on the sill was trying to get his attention so they could deliver their gifts. He opened the window and recognized Hermione, Draco, and Hagrid's owls as they flew in and 3 more owls he didn't know who belonged to joined them, two with very large parcels. He relieved all the owls from their burdens and gave them all one of Hedwig's treats and they all left except one.

It was a big black Greater Sooty Owl, which looked rather annoyed he had to be there. He was only carrying a letter and when Harry removed it from it's leg, he refused the treat he was offered and joined Hedwig on her perch on top of Harry's wardrobe. He ignored the two bickering owls and opened the mysterious letter first before his gifts. It was a letter from Professor Snape, requesting his presence after the Welcoming Feast per request of the Headmaster. He didn't mention why he was wanting to see him but he surprisingly wished him a happy birthday.

Because Snape's owl was still there he assumed he wanted a response. He jotted down a quick note agreeing to meet with him and saying thank you for the birthday wishes. Once the letter was tied to the leg of Snape's owl he immediately left, but not after giving Hedwig one last hip. His snowy owl ruffled her feathers which he took as a huff of annoyance. He gave her a sympathetic stroke of her breast feathers and went about opening all his gifts.

Hermione sent him a new Quidditch book and a broom polishing kit. Hagrid sent him his "favorite" rock cakes and an angry looking book titled "The Monster Book of Monsters." It tried to snap at his hands so he tied the book shut using one of his belts. Miffed he put the book in the bottom drawer of his wardrobe and planned to ignore it for the rest of the summer. Draco sent him a seven inch dagger with a jewel encrusted handle and sheath that was made of dragon hide with the Malfoy crest branded into it. It included a note saying it was an heirloom that he would probably use more than Draco to kill mystical beasts. Shaking his head, he set the letter on the pile of the ones to reply to and picked up one of the large packages brought by the owls with unknown owners.

It turned out to be from Narcissa and it was enchanted much larger on the inside than it appeared and was full of winter clothing. Her letter stated she never bought him anything the year before for the cold weather and knew he would need them in the upcoming school year. He put her letter with Draco's and opened the last package. He was surprised to find a cake. It was simple with white frosting with Happy Birthday written across the top in blue. A letter was attached underneath the lid. The cake was from Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother. She found out about his birthday from Hermione through Ginny and she wanted to do something nice for the person who rescued her daughter. She also mentioned there was a preserving charm on it so it would last a few weeks.

Smiling, he cut himself a piece and hid the rest in his wardrobe and sat to down to reply to all the letters and thank everyone for their gifts. After he was finished, he gave Hedwig a treat and sent her on her way, feeling guilty she had so many stops. The next morning, Harry didn't mention his thirteenth birthday and no one said anything about it either. During breakfast, Dudley had the television on and he saw that a man named Sirius Black had escaped from prison and was on the loose. And while Harry was trying to figure out who this man was, his uncle decided to announce that Aunt Marge was coming to visit.

Aunt Marge was Vernon's sister and all though Harry wasn't biologically related to her, she insisted that he call her "aunt." After Vernon had informed everyone of his sister's upcoming visit, Harry asked his uncle to sign a permission slip to go to the Wizarding village near Hogwarts called Hogsmeade and Vernon bribed him with if he behaved while Marge was there that he would sign it.

During her visit, Aunt Marge used every opportunity she could to insult Harry's parents. He kept his cool until the very last day and ended up accidentally inflating Marge like a giant balloon in anger. He broke open the cupboard under the stairs and went to his room and packed all his things he hid upstairs and left the house with Hedwig and his trunk. He was picked up by the Knight Bus, which was transportation for stranded witches and wizards, only after an alarming sighting of a large, black dog.

During his ride he found out the man he saw on television was actually a wizard who murdered 12 people and escaped from the wizarding prison Azkaban. The Knight Bus dropped him off at the Leaky Cauldron and he was greeted by Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, who told him he was not getting in trouble for the underage magic he performed on Aunt Marge.

He rented a room and awaited the start of school. In Diagon Alley, Harry finished his schoolwork, admired a Firebolt broomstick in the window of a shop, and after some time, found his friends Draco and Hermione. At a pet shop, Hermione bought a cat named named Crookshanks, who found Ron Weasley's pet rat and decided that he was a perfect lunch specimen, angering the red-head.

The night before they all headed off to Hogwarts, there were many of them staying at the Leaky Cauldron and he over-heard Ron's parents discussing the fact that Sirius Black was after him and he was warned by Molly's husband Arthur not to go looking for him because it wasn't safe. The students boarded the Hogwarts Express train and are stopped once by an entity called a Dementor which sucked all the happiness out of a person. Harry had fainted and was revived by Professor Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Soon afterward, the students arrive at Hogwarts, the feast flies by and it's time for Harry's meeting with Professor Snape.

Although he was in Slytherin, Harry had never been willingly invited to Professor Snape's office to speak with him. He'd been there many times for being in trouble, but he was going to try his hardest not to make any mistakes this year to be in his head of house's good graces. He wasn't quite sure what made him want to please the man, but he just knew that he wanted to.

The meeting wasn't as awkward as he thought it was going to be. Firstly, he wanted to check on him, by Dumbledore's request, after hearing what happened to him on the train, which still surprised the young wizard. Secondly, he warned him to be careful going around the school at night because he didn't want to have to dock Slytherin any more points for his nightly escapades and that he never knew who could be lurking around the hallways. Thirdly, he said that Dumbledore requested he be more mindful of his studies because if he kept it up, he would soon need extra Potions lessons and neither of them would want that. He thanked the man for his time and left to go to his dormitory with wild questions swirling around in his head.

Soon classes are underway and in Divination class, Professor Trewlawney foresees Harry's death by reading tealeaves and finding the representation of a Grim, a large black dog symbolizing death. In Care of Magical Creatures class, Hagrid introduces the students to Hippogriffs, large deeply dignified crosses between horses and eagles. Ron decided to insult one of those beasts, Buckbeak, and was attacked. He drug out the injury in an attempt to have Hagrid fired and Buckbeak put to sleep. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin lead the class in a defeat of a Boggart, which changes shape to appear as the viewer's greatest fear. For Lupin, it turned into an orb, for Ron, a spider, and Harry didn't have a chance to fight it.

During a Hogwarts visit to Hogsmeade, which Harry is unable to visit because he had no signed permission slip, Harry had tea with Professor Lupin. He discovered that the reason he wasn't allowed to fight the Boggart was that Lupin had worried that it would take the shape of Voldemort. This concern caught Harry by surprise, because he had been thinking even more fearfully about the awful Dementors. During their visit, Snape brought Lupin a steaming potion, which Lupin actually drank, much to Harry's alarm.

Later that night, Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts and destroyed the Fat Lady portrait that guards Gryffindor Tower, which confused Harry. If Black was after him, why would he go to the Gryffindor House when he was in Slytherin? The students spent the night sleeping in the Great Hall while the teachers search the castle.

Soon afterwards, Quidditch moved into full swing, and Slytherin House plays against Hufflepuff. During the game, Harry spied the large black dog, and seconds later he saw a hoard of Dementors. He lost consciousness and fell off his broomstick. Harry woke to find that his trusty broomstick had flown into the Whomping Willow and been smashed in his fall, and the game itself had lost. Later, Harry learned from Lupin that the Dementors affect Harry so much because his past is so horrible.

During the next Hogsmeade visit, from which Harry is forbidden, Fred and George Weasley give Harry the Marauder's map, written by the mysterious quartet of Moony, Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot. The two informed him that they were also in his debt for saving their baby sister and thought he had more use for it since they had the entire map memorize. This map leads him through a secret passageway into Hogsmeade, where he rejoins Draco and Hermione.

Inside the Hogsmeade tavern, Harry overheard Cornelius Fudge discussing Sirius Black's responsibility for his parents' deaths, as well as for the death of another Hogwarts student, Peter Pettigrew, who was blown to bits, leaving only a finger. Back at Hogwarts, Harry learned that Hagrid received a notice saying that Buckbeak, the hippogriff who attacked Ron, is going to be put on trial, and Hagrid is inconsolable.

The winter holidays roll around. For Christmas, Harry received a Firebolt, the most impressive racing broomstick in the world. Much to his and Draco's dismay, Hermione reports the broomstick to the headmaster, who took it away out of fear that it may have been sent, and cursed by Sirius Black.

After the holidays, Harry had decided to begin working with Professor Lupin to fight Dementors with the Patronus charm; he is moderately successful, but still not entirely confident in his ability to ward them off. Harry's broomstick is returned to him and soon afterwards, Slytherin played Ravenclaw in Quidditch. Harry, on his Firebolt, triumphs, winning the game. Once all the students have gone to bed, Sirius Black broke into the Gryffindor dormitory and slashed the curtain around Ron's bed. Several days later, Hagrid invites Harry and Draco over for tea and scolds them for shunning Hermione on account of the Firebolt. They felt slightly guilty, but not terrible.

Soon Harry, under his invisibility cloak, meets Draco during a Hogsmeade trip; when he returns, Snape caught him and confiscated his Marauder's Map. Lupin saved Harry from Snape's rage, but afterwards he reprimands him severely for risking his safety for "a bag of magic tricks." As Harry left Lupin's office, he runs into Hermione, who informs him that Buckbeak's execution date has been set. Draco, Hermione, and Harry are reconciled in their efforts to help Hagrid.

Around this time, Hermione is exceptionally stressed by all of her work, and in a day she slapped Ron for picking on Hagrid and she quit Divination, concluding that Professor Trelawney is a great fraud. Days later, Slytherin beat Quidditch in a dirty game of Quidditch, winning the Cup.

Exams roll around, and during Harry's pointless Divination exam, Professor Trelawney predicted the return of Voldemort's servant before midnight. Draco, Hermione, and Harry shield themselves in Harry's invisibility cloak and head off to comfort Hagrid before the execution. While at his cabin, Hermione discovered Scabbers in Hagrid's milk jug. They left, and Buckbeak is executed.

As Draco, Harry, Harry and Hermione are leaving Hagrid's house and reeling from the sound of the axe, the large black dog approached them, pounced on Draco, who was holding Scabbers, and drug the two under the Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione and Crookshanks dash down after them; oddly, Crookshanks knew the secret knob to press to still the flailing tree.

They moved through an underground tunnel and arrived at the Shrieking Shack. They found that the black dog had turned into Sirius Black and was in a room with Draco. The trio managed to disarm Black, and before Harry could kill him, avenging his parents' deaths, Professor Lupin entered the room and disarmed him. The three students are aghast as Lupin and Black exchanged a series of nods and embrace, obviously rather close.

Once they calmed down enough to listen, Lupin and Black explained everything. Sirius Black was in fact Harry's godfather and Lupin is a werewolf who remained tame through a special potion made for him by Snape called Wolfsbane. While Lupin was a student at Hogwarts, his best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, became animagi, humans who were able to take on animal forms, so that they could romp the grounds with Lupin at the full moon. They explained how Snape once followed Lupin toward his transformation site in a practical joke set up by Sirius, and was rescued narrowly by James Potter.

At this moment, Snape revealed himself from underneath Harry's dropped invisibility cloak, but Harry, Draco, and Hermione disarmed him, rendering him unconscious. Lupin and Black then explained that the real murderer of Harry's parents was not Black, but Peter Pettigrew, who had been presumed dead but really hidden all these years disguised as Scabbers. Lupin transformed Scabbers into Pettigrew, who squealed but ultimately confessed, revealing himself to be Voldemort's servant, and Black to be innocent.

They all traveled back to Hogwarts, but at the sight of the full moon, Lupin, who has forgotten to take his controlling potion, turned into a werewolf. Sirius responded by turning into the large black dog in order to protect the trio from Lupin. As Black returned from driving the werewolf into the woods, a swarm of Dementors approached, and Sirius was paralyzed with fear. A few Dementors prepared to suck the soul out of the two wizards and out of somewhere came a patronus that drove the Dementors away, causing Harry to faint.

Harry awakened in the hospital wing to hear Snape and Cornelius Fudge discussing the fact that Sirius Black was about to be given the fatal Dementor's Kiss. Harry and Hermione protested, claiming Black's innocence, but to no avail. Then Dumbledore entered the room, shooed out the others, and mysteriously suggested that Harry and Hermione travel back through Hermione's time-turning device, and save both Sirius and Buckbeak.

Hermione turned her hour-glass necklace back three turns, and the two are thrust into the past, where they rescued Buckbeak shortly before his execution. From a hiding place in the forest, Harry watched the Dementor sequence and discovered that he had been the one who conjured the patronus, and is touched and confused to note that his patronus had taken the shape of a stag that he recognized instantly as Prongs, his father's animagi form.

After saving his past self from the Dementors, Harry and Hermione fly to the tower where Sirius is imprisoned, and they rescue him, sending him away to freedom on Buckbeak's back.

The next day, he's saddened to learn that Professor Lupin is leaving Hogwarts because of the previous night's scare. Dumbledore meet with Harry and gave him wise, fatherly advice on the events that happened.

On the train ride home, Harry received an owl-post letter from Sirius that contained a Hogsmeade permission letter, words of confirmation that he was safe in hiding with Buckbeak and that he was, in fact, the sender of the Firebolt. Despite the fact he had to spend the summer with the Dursleys, the fact he had a new family member in his life brought nothing but the utmost happiness.

**A/N: **Ta-da! The prologue is finished. Oddly enough, this took a tad longer than I thought, but I'm happy with how this turned out. Again, if anyone is interested in being a beta for this please let me know because I would greatly appreciate it! Please **review** and tell me what you guys think so far! Hopefully, real life being generous, I'll have the first chapter up by the middle of next week. It's time for me to start lugging the 4th book around with me everywhere I go while I'm writing. I'm predicting about 10 chapters per book, so this is going to be quite the lengthy fanfiction. I hope you're all ready to join the ride! Thanks for reading!


End file.
